Koumaju Hiyowa
|jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = }} Appearance Normal Form Koumaju is a lean muscular 22 year old man of slightly above average height with a bone white skin tone, amber eyes, brushed back deep red hair, and near perfect teeth. Koumaju has several scars upon his body caused by various methods of torture at the hands of pirates when he was very young, these scars being a jagged line below his right eye, a mass of scar tissue situated above his left hip with several jutting edges in multiple directions, each of his knuckles a crisscrossed multiple times with small scars, and finally he has a large jolly roger brand which takes up much of his back. As for his clothing Koumaju wears standard Marine issue pants save that they are black instead of the typical blue, something he and his Vice Admiral fight over frequently, around his waist sits his Marine Officers coat the sleeves of which are tied being what holds the coat in place. From his waist up he is usually bare exposing his sculpted stomach and chest, much to the enjoyment of his female subordinates and disdain at times of his male subordinates, his final piece of clothing is a large scarf primarily black save for the red thread that makes up its edges. This scarf is worn constantly and used to cover the brand on his back. Zoan Form In his Zoan Form Koumaju changes drastically. The transformation adds one foot to his height landing him at seven feet three inches, he gains a large pair of pure white feathered wings, his normally bone white skin instead becomes pitch black, his already well defined muscles become even more apparent, and his eyes glow like live embers in his head. An iron helmet with jagged spikes of varying lengths is added to his head when he completes his transformation casting shadow over the entirety of his face making his now glowing eyes appear even more otherworldly and menacing. Personality Abilities and Powers Spearmanship Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Endurance Haki Busoshoku Haki: Koumaju is proficient in Armament Haki, enough to have coated his entire body in a strong enough layer to block nearly all the damage from a Buggy Ball. Kenbunshoku Haki Devils Fruit Koumaju Is the owner of the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Mephistopheles a mythical zoan type devils fruit granting him the unique ability to take on the form and added abilities of the Demon Mephistopheles giving him advantage in combat. Rokushiki Shigan Kami-e Rankyaku Tekkai Koumaju is well versed in Tekkai as his 3rd strongest style, strong enough to withstand a direct hit from a Buggy Ball with the help of Busoshoku Haki. Soru Geppo Weapons -- -- is a cursed trident composed of Eve steel for the base blades and pole with solid bone additions fused with to it. A small skull sits where the three blades of the trident connect with the central pole while additional spikes radiate from the bottom end as well as below the skull. This weapon seems to emit an aura of intense terror to anyone around it other than its wielder, this aura grows and shrinks seemingly with how a fight is going. Relationships Toriosae: Koumaju's active Vice Admiral and mentor. History Tales of His Youth A Pirate Abduction As a young man Koumaju was abducted by the Pirates while out fishing off the coast of his home town -----. His abduction caused his Marine Captain father to launch many of the ships under his command to search for the crew that had abducted his son. This search however took several days to locate the crew, during that time Koumaju had been cruelly tortured causing his current scarring. Upon finally locating the ship the marines immediately attacked, this caught the opposing ship off guard causing them to scramble to defend themselves and momentarily forget about their prisoner. During the commotion of the battle an explosion caused the pirates treasure to be scattered landing a Devils Fruit within arms reach of Koumaju. Starving and desperate he ate the fruit almost immediately releasing his new Zoan state and waging his own battle against his captors. During the ensuing battle Koumaju managed to use his Zoans unique ability to claim the souls of nearly half the crew forcing their surrender and ensuring their subsequent executions. This event sped his Marine career aswell as earning him the Epithet: "The Death Bringer Koumaju". Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is During the two year period after the Battle Of Marineford Koumaju got roped into a dispute with Buggy The Clown on the behalf of his Vice Admiral Toriosae. As he understood the situation the events had unfolded something like this: Buggy had been boasting about his strength and the strength of his Buggy Ball, hearing this Toriosae spoke up saying that such a low impact weapon couldnt put a scratch on him even wearing his seastone arm band. Buggy couldnt possibly take this insult infront of his crew so he said to prove it. This caused Toriosae to laugh saying that even his Subordinate could take the attack and stay standing. : Which leads us to Koumaju standing, shirtless as always, at the designated spot ensuring maximum damage from the oncoming Buggy Ball. As the ball is loaded Koumaju sighed layering invisible armament haki over his body aswell as tensing the muscles and guarding using Tekkai. As the ball exploded before him records say he said something like "too bright" and raised one arm over his eyes. He was then lost in the explosion which destroyed several buildings behind him, and yet when the smoke cleared Koumaju lowered his arm and smiled for the camera as blood flowed from the corner of his mouth and a shallow wound on his head. Immediately afterwards he calmly strolled over to where Buggy and Toriosae were standing asking if he could go back to sleep. Category:Masterreaper Category:Characters Category:Marine Category:Marine Captain Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User